


Ricky Selfies

by rlficacct



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), The Unsleeping City
Genre: Campaign 03: The Unsleeping City, Drabbles, Gen, The Unsleeping City: Chapter II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlficacct/pseuds/rlficacct
Summary: Some of the contents of the Dropbox folder, in no particular chronological order
Relationships: Ricky Matsui/Esther Sinclair
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71





	Ricky Selfies

1) _"Was in the neighborhood but didn’t have time to swing by. Yelled ‘hi’ real loud. Not sure if you heard me"_

[Ricky is leaning on the rail of a fire escape. He’s in his work uniform, but doesn’t appear to be in a hurry – his hair is a mess under his helmet in the same way that Esther eventually comes to learn means that he’s been working up a sweat, either from exercise or firefighting. With his non-selfie hand, he’s pointing over his shoulder right at where the Chantry would be, if there weren’t several buildings in the way.]

2) _"Upstate is super fun. Ox likes getting to run around so much. Stopped to help these guys out on the way back from lunch. Miss you lots! Wish you could be here"_

[Ricky and Pete are in the foreground, both flexing with faux-serious faces. They’re both wearing tank tops. Ricky’s baseball cap is pulled down low on his head, shadowing his eyes. Pete’s flannel’s tied around his waist. Behind them is a mostly finished house frame. Ox is laying on his back off to the side, happily receiving pets from a couple of the other Habitat for Humanity workers.

3) _"I’m okay"_

[Ricky’s in a hospital bed. The camera also catches the top of Kingston’s head, which is pillowed on his crossed arms, which are in turn resting on the edge of the bed. The IV line running into Ricky’s arm is just visible as he gives a weak thumbs up. The part of his chest not under the blanket is covered in gauze and ECG leads. Ricky’s face is all scraped up, mostly little scratches too small to properly bandage, but also some dents where they’d had to clean gravel out. He’s smiling, but his eyes look tired.]

4) _"Look who I ran into! Stopped and had lunch with him. He recognized me from the Midsummer Nights performance. When he used my phone to text himself this picture, he saw the photo of us on my lock screen and said we’re a beautiful couple"_

[The male lead of their last Movie Night movie, one of Esther’s favorites, has his arm around Ricky’s waist; Ricky’s arm is slung over his shoulder. The actor is pointing at Ricky as if he’s the one excited about the photo. They’re seated at an outside table on the balcony of a nice restaurant.]

5) _"Had a really great time with you last night! Something came up at the station so I have to go, but I didn’t want to wake you up. I made you some coffee. You can eat anything you want from the kitchen. I hope you have a great day"_

[Ricky’s in his kitchen, gesturing at the coffee machine. Both Ricky and the coffee are hard to make out, because it’s early in the morning and Ricky’s only turned on one comparatively dim lamp in the apartment, in deference to Esther still asleep on the couch in the sitting room.]

6) _"Going undercover"_

[Sofia and Ricky, both dressed as Santa, complete with beards, are standing in the middle of a red and white swarm of other Santas as SantaCon 2019 kicks off. Sofia’s making an exaggeratedly disappointed face at the camera as she pokes at Ricky’s rounded midsection: padding was included with the costume and it’s covering every single one of his abs. Sofia’s Santa hat and jacket have both been modified with sparkly green iron-on letters that read ‘Sober Santa’, and she’s carrying a huge bottle of water with her to give her something to hold while they patrol.]

7) _"The guys threw me a goodbye party!"_

[Ricky is seated backwards on his chair at the head of the break room table so he can capture the rest of the room. Next to him, John is passing out slices of cake to some of the other guys, while John is arranging a stack of presents at the other end of the table. In the background, John adjusts a banner that reads, “We’ll miss you, Ricky!” Balloons are tied to every chair in the room. Ricky is wearing two separate party hats and is holding a comically oversized handmade card.]

8) _"Thank you for the selfie stick! Look how much of the city I can get in the shot!"_

[While Ricky loves rooftops, usually he’s not one for extreme heights, but the vantage point from the Midtown skyscraper whose roof he’s sitting on allows for a view from above of most of the rest of the city. Ricky’s combined the selfie stick with his camera’s panorama function for an incredible wide shot. It’s early in the morning, and the sun is just rising over Long Island behind him. The city’s buildings are still lit up bright in the early dawn.]

9) _"Your mom took me to go jewelry shopping with her again. She keeps talking about rings but I’m kinda wondering, do you think I should get my ears pierced?"_

[Two pictures of Ricky holding earrings up to his ears. The first pair are hoops, and Ricky’s face is scrunched up, apparently not sure about the idea. The second photo was taken a few minutes later, and this time he’s modeling a pair of studs. Ricky’s tilted his head to the side and his eyebrows are raised, considering. Behind him, Gabriela is engaged in an intense-looking conversation with a salesperson.]

10) _"Heard these little guys crying behind a dumpster while I was on a run this morning and couldn’t find their mom anywhere. Working on getting them settled in the apartment right now. You should come by if you want to hold them"_

[Ricky is on the floor of his apartment, smiling down at the four kittens snuggled up against his bare chest. They’re very young, with squinty eyes and pointy tails. Ox is sitting on Ricky’s legs, his snout also resting on the arm Ricky is using to support the kittens, nose right up against one of their faces.]

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, I wrote something when it actually came out for once!


End file.
